wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here We Go Mexico City!
Here We Go Mexico City! (original name: ¡Aquí vamos a la ciudad de México!) is a Wiggles song from Sailing Around the World. This song is written by Fernando Moguel and Fernandito Jorge Moguel. The video was recorded in Mexico City, where Fernando Sr., Fernando Jr. and Julio visit many different landmarks singing to the song and explaining some of the importance of these places. Song Credits Mexican Version * Music and Lyrics: Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Jorge Moguel * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Robin Gist * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Australian Version * Music and Lyrics: Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Jorge Moguel * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Robin Gist * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Instrumental Version * Music: Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Jorge Moguel * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians Mexican Version * Guest Vocals: Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, Fernando Moguel * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion and Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Australian Version * Vocals: Greg Page * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Guest Vocals: Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, Fernando Moguel * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion and Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Instrumental Version * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, Fernando Moguel * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion and Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Mexican Version Aquí vamos Ciudad de México Donde encuentras Amor y felicdad Oh, quiero ser Con mis amigos Aquí vamos Ciudad de México Todos: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, yo quiero cantar Con mariachis y guitrras voy a cantar Mi compadre, si quieres pasar un buen rato Ven y canta una canción, haz música bien Sé que tendrás una fiesta y México aquí vamos Tamalitos y taquitos para comer Con un chile muy picante que de sabor Agua de pina y Jamaica para beber, Vaamos a Mexico Tamales y taquitos para comer Con un muy picante sabor a chile. Jugos de piña y té de hibisco para beber, Vamos a México) La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, yo quiero cantar con mariachis y guitrras voy a cantar Mi compadre, si quieres pasar un buen rato Ven y canta una canción, haz música bien Sé que tendrás una fiesta y México aquí vamos Tamalitos y taquitos para esquina Con un chile muy picante que de sabor Agua de pina y Jamaica para beber, Vaamos a Mexico Claro que si !, Claro que si! México, ¡aquí vamos! Australian Version Fernando: Vamos! (in English: Come on!) Greg: (singing) Here we go Mexico City Where you find Fernando: Amor y Felicdad (Love and Happiness) Greg: Oh, I want to be Fernando and Fernandito: With mis amigos (my friends) Greg: Here we go (with Fernando) Mexico City All: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, yo quiero cantar (I want to sing) Fernando: With mariachis y guitrras voy a cantar (With mariachis and guitars, we will sing) All: My compadre (godfather) if you want to have a great time Come along and sing a song, make music so fine Greg: I know that you will have a fiesta and so Mexico here we go Fernando: Tamalitos and taquitos para comer Con un chile muy picante que de sabor Agua de pina y Jamaica para beber, Vaamos a Mexico (in English: Tamales and taquitos to eat With a very spicy chili flavor Juices of pineapple and hibiscus tea to drink, Let's go to Mexico) All: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la (x2) La, la, la, la, la, la, la, yo quiero cantar (I want to sing) Fernando: With mariachis y guitrras voy a cantar (With mariachis and guitars, we will sing) All: My compadre (godfather) if you want to have a great time Come along and sing a song, make music so fine Greg: I know that you will have a fiesta and so Mexico here we go Fernando: Tamalitos and taquitos para corner Con un chile muy picante que de sabor Agua de pina y Jamaica para beber, Vaamos a Mexico Claro que si!, Claro que si! (Of course, of course!) Mexico, here we go! Trivia * Some of the scenes were filmed in fullscreen so that that the Mexican border backgrounds can fit them. * in the DVD End Credits, The Wiggles, John Field and Dominic Lindsay were mentioned but they didn't write this song, plus The Wiggles provides the arrangement for the music. * The original name of this song is ¡Aquí vamos a la ciudad de México!. * Like Sicily (I Want to Go), this is also the only song on this album that John Field and Dominic Lindsay didn't write or arrange. * This is one of the few songs that didn't feature a studio intro scene. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Sailing Around The World songs Category:Songs Category:2005 songs Category:2005 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Series 4 Category:Music Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Fernando Moguel Songs Category:Fernandito Moguel Songs